Reckless
by HyperCaz
Summary: Rodney's actions have let Elizabeth live, and she returns to Atlants in Lifeline. But now she must face the consequences. Established McWeir. AU ending to my fic Moments, but can be read as standalone.


**AN:** This is an AU to my fic _Regardless _(making it an AU ending to _Moments_) and, as such, requires something AU to occur within "Lifeline". Very simply, they got Elizabeth onto the Jumper.

For hananian, who needed this AU as much as I did. And a big thanks to fififolle for betaing! :)

Last note before we begin - I quote _Moments _and "The Eye" throughout this fic.

* * *

Reckless

* * *

_You were reckless. You risked the safety of the city, and you risked the integrity of our people. Simply because you thought you needed me._

_I do need you. We - we need you too. I'm sorry I did something you didn't want, but I'm not sorry I have the chance to tell you - I love you._

_I love you too, Rodney. But I'm not sure how I feel about this._

_You love me. So...so...marry me._

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep-beep.

Elizabeth drew a desperate breath then tore at the webbing around her with fingers that refused to uncurl. Her ribs constricted against her lungs and she gasped, arching back against the pillows until a sharp ache spearheaded an invasion of tense muscles from her shoulders to her neck.

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep -

"Elizabeth, you're safe."

"Rodney."

Beep. Beep.

"Yes, yes, I'll get someone - someone who knows what they're doing."

"You mean you don't?" she asked vaguely, tapping two fingers against the drip, making the needle shiver into her skin.

Fleeting panic evaporated into the blinding sun pouring into newly opened eyes. Instead, Elizabeth focused on the sharp angles of the room. Following the lines slowly, she blinked when they formed walls, beds, doors, lab coats…

"I shouldn't be here," Elizabeth said.

"We're all glad you are," said Jennifer Keller.

"No - no. You don't understand...Oberoth...he's been in my mind, he knows where we would go - "

"Sensors indicate that the replicators are attacking the Wraith," a different voice supplied. "You won't be seeing them for a while. Meanwhile, you'll be getting used to M35-117 which, as Dr. McKay is assuring everyone, is not high on anyone's list."

Sitting back onto her elbows, Elizabeth looked over her visitor. She didn't need to see the confident stance or blonde ponytail to know this was Colonel Carter - Rodney's shuffling in the background was enough. But he looked only to his fiancée, which made Elizabeth feel as though she had drunk from the sunlight engulfing her.

"I thought we agreed I was going to give the good news," Rodney said.

"I can guess the bad news," Elizabeth noted. "What are our chances of buying some time before the IOA are fully briefed on my...situation?"

Time. She needed time. She needed lots of it.

Samantha Carter pursed her lips and looked over to Dr. Keller, then to Rodney. Her eyes lingered there before her gaze drew a line back to Elizabeth.

"There's not much I can do," Sam admitted. "The SGC needs to be apprised of pretty much everything. I can recommend, however, that for the next few days you reroute power from the 'gate to other systems until Atlantis is functioning at an acceptable level."

Rodney lifted his head quickly. "I see, and what other half-baked ideas do you have in assisting us?"

"Actually, nothing - I've been ordered back to Earth by General Landry. I will have to give an immediate verbal debriefing but the actual in-depth written report is not required the moment I get back. And your communication will be severely limited in that time."

The penny dropped.

"A few days? That's _all_?" Rodney demanded.

"Trust me, Rodney, I know these things take time. I'll give you what I can."

Colonel Carter nodded at Dr. Keller then headed for the corridor outside.

"What do you suppose she meant by that?" Jennifer asked.

Elizabeth had a very good idea, but kept it to herself.

* * *

_Well, the thought is noble, but the practice is a useless exercise._

_You would leave one of your team mates alone and hopeless behind enemy lines?_

_I didn't say that._

* * *

Immobile against the night, Elizabeth watched the stars spring into existence. She waited for the one moon she'd always sent her wishes to, but it never came. Finally remembering that everything around her - and inside her - had changed, she turned her back on the sky and gave a short jump backwards to tilt uncomfortably on the railing. Her new view was of metal and glass, rising defiantly against the dark atmosphere until the city ran out of spires and the stars claimed the heavens back from Atlantis.

Fabric slipped on the railing and her two arms lunged out either side to brace herself against a fall. Her palms loosened against her will. Elizabeth dug her nails into the metal, squealing with protest. Instead of careening backwards, she found herself suctioned into the embrace of Rodney. Without seeing his face, without catching his discriminate scent, she had already expected him to be there. For her. And it was her fault that he was here and not helping the city rebuild.

"Is there any reason you just decided to join the Atlantis' diving team?"

Elizabeth hid one side of a despairing smile into his chest. This was Rodney and - apparently now - her fiancé. She'd been in this position before, but now it gave her a headache that simmered through her entire skull. Love with Simon had never been this complicated, this demanding. This reckless.

"You should not have waited so long," she told Rodney. "You should have left me there."

"Oh yes, because I could totally face all the military and tell them I left someone behind. Then they'd put me somewhere dark and enclosed and that wouldn't be the worst of it. "

"Rodney - "

"And what, abandon you, Lizbeth?"

"You were reckless!"

"No more...reckless than running off to stick a hand into a replicator's head!" Rodney shot back.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Elizabeth pushed him back towards the door. "May I remind you that you put me in that position in the first place?"

"Like you did any of that because of me. I just flipped the switch. Granted a very complicated and delicate switch but..."

"I shouldn't even be alive to have this argument with you," Elizabeth reminded him.

Rodney's eyes flicked over her shoulder and he remarked, "Maybe I shouldn't have reactivated the nanites then."

"I agree."

"And then let you _die_!" he exclaimed. "Do you think I could ever let that happen? Anyone else would have done it."

"You should have have listened to John. Your recklessness nearly cost us everything."

Rodney blew out a breath. "But you're here. That...that should be enough."

"That remains to be seen."

Seeing the exhaustion mounting behind his defences, and noting the impeding explosion, Elizabeth drew in a breath. She kept her fists behind her back, either to hide anger or trembling hands. She wasn't sure which. Finally, she said, "I'm sorry, Rodney. I'm tired and I have a headache. I think we should let this rest until either of us can have a rational discussion."

"Lizbeth…" he started.

"And I'm definitely too tired to start planning anything, much less my own wedding."

The words were magic on him, blanking every worry line and dark shadow on his face. Rodney looped her back into his arms, kissing her lips quickly, then her forehead, before setting her at arm's length again, gazing unrestrainedly at her.

Elizabeth knew he was as blind to his reckless behaviour as he was to the resigned frown she gave him.

* * *

_Don't change the subject. This has nothing to do with us._

_Doesn't it?_

_It always comes back to your ego. You assume that anything that occurred between us would take precedence over my professionalism._

* * *

"I have no idea how to write this report without sounding like a security risk," Elizabeth confided to her military adviser.

John Sheppard tapped a clipboard against the inside of his knee, diagonally slanted as he tilted the chair against the railing of the balcony. The stress of the past few days seemed invisible on him, though his expression was taut but not humourless as they met in her open-air version of an office.

"Well it's lucky we've got time to compare stories," the Colonel said with an edged grin. "I see you changed the view from your office. Looks nice."

Despite herself, Elizabeth darted a look around the small alcove that doubled as a midnight sanctuary and now, in daylight, her temporary office. She doubted she could return to the control room right then, as even a vague thought of it brought a beam of red slicing through her vision and memories.

"With any luck, both of us will have the same thing to say," she said. "I am going to give them my resignation before they decide to remove me with a less...dignified method."

John shook his head. "That's just the sort of thing they want, Elizabeth."

"I've given them a big enough excuse to do whatever they want this time."

"It's not your fault Rodney decided to play God."

"It's not even his fault," she conceded. "I should have done this when Niam first infested me."

All four legs of his chair hit the deck and skidded. Sheppard looked squarely at her. "Don't talk like that. We'll figure this out. I'll _make _McKay figure this out."

"It's my fault he did it."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

The papers in her hands ruffled in her grip so she dropped them into her lap. "John…"

"I understand. I think." Nodding at her, Sheppard crossed one leg over his thigh and leaned back into his chair. "But now you've got a choice. You resign and the military wins. You stay to fight...and you'll have a lot of supporters."

"I'm useless to anyone right now," Elizabeth said grimly.

"If you don't mind me asking, this thing with Rodney…"

It had to come up, inevitably. Elizabeth sighed. "Two years." Not counting the times she let him down.

"So...you two…" John stopped, shielding half his face with a casual gesture in tucking his hand just under his nose, seemingly deep in thought. It was impossible to tell if he was hiding derision or amusement.

"Colonel…" Elizabeth began, intending to send him away.

"Can't say I ever saw Rodney as the type for you," he interrupted, dropping his hand. He wasn't smiling.

"And who is my type?" she challenged. "You, I suppose?"

Sheppard held up a hand in defence. "You know I didn't mean it that way. Like I said, we'll figure this out."

"I wish I could believe that."

* * *

_Should anything go wrong, you're the go-to guy. Failing that, I can always rely on Zelenka._

_Aha, but he would only be your second choice. And you just admitted that I'm the best._

* * *

It was only a couple of days before Zelenka, still favouring one leg, managed to coax Elizabeth back into the control room with the promise of positive progress and a cup of coffee. The Czech scientist had much to say about the efforts to smooth out any wrinkles and Elizabeth wished he was speaking figuratively, especially as she slid fingers over her temples, hoping her headache would disintegrate, taking her fears with it.

"This is still a slight mess," Radek acknowledged. "I never thought I would have to hold a bucket to catch water from a leaking hole again in my life, you know?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "You had to hold it?"

"The leak was not so discriminate in where it decided to come from. But then I realised that this was no job for me and of course diverted my attentions to more serious things."

"You mean, Rodney came in and told you that this was the best you could do?"

"Yes," the scientist said darkly. "Among other things. But where is he now, hmm? Plotting, I think, to take all my credit again. Well next time I see McKay, things will be different."

A laugh bounced into the gate room and beyond. Elizabeth sealed her lips when she realised it was her own laugh, a stranger to her since the city took to space. Tempering the buoyancy flooding her system, Elizabeth tried to find some decent apology for Rodney's second-in-command. Radek had other ideas.

"No, no," Zelenka said, eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "I am just letting off steam. I should take your example and laugh some more myself."

Elizabeth steadied her breathing and glanced up at the looming Stargate. She hated to ask. "When will we be ready to reactive the power in the gate room?"

"I can do that now for you, only for the length of the message of course - "

"Keep me posted."

* * *

_Elizabeth, do I look like I have any time for favours?_

* * *

Having taken the stairs one at a time, and with great reluctance, Elizabeth found herself standing in the corridor below the area of operations. Usually there would be a cluster of people choking the hall like a clot in an artery, but now it was empty. Instead of disturbing the corridor with her footfalls, she opted for the nearest transporter.

Elizabeth didn't flinch when the doors opened, even as the crack widened to admit Colonel Ellis. She crossed her arms and didn't try to enter – not that she could, as he'd made a similar stance that filled the doorway. More than ever, she'd wished that she could have refused the _Apollo_'s presence and help.

"Dr. Weir, I need Stargate operations to resume as soon as possible," he stated.

Ellis shifted the weight of his feet, a simple movement that brought him out of the transporter – and much closer. Elizabeth lifted her chin. "And first we need to ensure the city can handle those operations."

"Don't pretend this has anything to do with the running of Atlantis," Ellis said flatly. "You're stalling."

"And you don't seem to have got the hint – need help with that?" leered someone else.

Elizabeth half-turned to see Ronon Dex. Though his arms hung loosely at his sides, no one could miss his signature weapon bared in one hand. The gun was pointed at the ground, but the Satedan drew attention to it by swinging it against the side of his leg casually.

"Ronon," Elizabeth said quietly. "This is not your concern."

"Damn right it's not," Ellis snapped. "I want that 'gate functioning in a day, Dr. Weir. Then you can do whatever it is you want."

He stepped back and touched the wall of the transporter, vanishing from view.

"I'm not going to apologise," Ronon told her, the gun slipping back into its holster.

Elizabeth grimaced. "I won't ask you to. He's right about me stalling. I know I shouldn't say this, but I'm glad you intervened."

"Any time."

* * *

_You're standing exactly at East and I'm at West._

_That means we have to have coffee again. Opposite directions have to meet sometime._

* * *

Elizabeth found that she could laugh again in her quarters. Rodney was asleep on her bed, sheets twisted onto the floor with her pillows parked neatly on top of him, rising with his even, untroubled breaths. The overhead lights were too much, so she tapped the fixture on the wall and stood in the darkness. There was so much undone - she needed to file a proper report, she needed to confront various people in video or in person, she needed to be miraculously cured...and she needed to have a wedding.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, she rubbed Rodney's side for a while, hearing him murmur in his sleep. How long had it been since anyone in the city had slept without fear of Wraith, Genii or Asurans? The answer was never, for everything started the moment they stepped through the 'gate.

And something else had started then.

Lying down to mould herself against her fiancé, Elizabeth let her fingers draw her worries away on his chest. Her head felt like someone had parked a Jumper on top of it, so sleep didn't share with her as it had with Rodney. She didn't want to be alone.

"Rodney," she prompted softly.

He woke immediately, which was unusual for him. Holding her tight, he delivered his department report hastily before giving his work a good shove towards the door. Rodney's voice was lower than usual as he mumbled, "Good, you're here. I was going to wait in a chair but then you took a while so I wasn't going to waste the time."

"I see. Sleeping certainly doesn't waste time."

"I was _working_," Rodney insisted. "This is a momentary setback."

Elizabeth's temples gave a particularly nasty throb and she moaned. The warmth beneath her shifted and Rodney sat at the top end of the bed, resting her head in his lap. Precise but gentle fingers strummed over her temples. This was home - Atlantis, reckless Rodney McKay and everything in between.

"If I don't resign, the IOA will reassign me," she pointed out abruptly. "Or Area 51 will find a use for me."

"What?"

His touch faltered. Elizabeth closed her eyes, even though she already couldn't see his expression. "Don't stop. Rodney, I'm compromised. Not only have I made severe errors in judgement, I am part-replicator."

"Do they have to find out?"

His question reminded her of John's similar, more subtle, version. It wouldn't be easy falsifying a sensical story and it wouldn't be any easier to give the truth. A leader could not ask such deceit and devotion of those in her responsibility.

"I will not lie to Stargate Command," Elizabeth said at last.

"Who said anything about that? All we have to do is omit certain...minor, very minor...details from our reports. I bet even Sheppard will do it."

"Rodney!" Elizabeth sat up, wresting free of his massage and turned to stare through the dim shades of the room at him. "I don't need my heads of departments preoccupied with this problem. And very soon, Colonel Carter will be making her own report. What I need is more time."

The palm of his hand touched her cheek, before the tips of his fingers nicked her hair. Focusing on his skin on hers, and his still even breathing, she relaxed. The headache dutifully receded. Rodney's next question was also hopeful. "Do you need time _now_?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I suppose not."

It was some time before he was asleep again, snoring this time. Elizabeth welcomed the sound, though it masked his heartbeat from her ear. Once she was sure he wouldn't wake, she showered, made herself respectable and left for the control room. This had to be done.

* * *

_But right now, Atlantis needs you a lot more than I do._

* * *

Marching orders were not only for soldiers. An impending appointment with Richard Woolsey (which was possibly the better part of the outcome) and the uncertain future that awaited on the other side of the 'gate meant that Elizabeth had no hope in sleeping until she was forced back to Earth. The screen darkened and she saw only her reflection there.

Zekenka tapped his fingers over the DHD, then said, "This is not good."

"It could be worse," Elizabeth mused.

"Ah yes how so? You are a good leader, Doctor Weir. A civilian. How do you think we will fare now?"

"They gave me some time," she said. "I am too much of a risk to stay here, but they are not ready for me to be a risk there."

"But putting Colonel Sheppard in charge…oh well, I suppose anyone is better than Rodney."

Elizabeth smiled sideways at him. He grinned but then the apprehensive frown returned. Quite suddenly, the scientist jumped up and scurried away, laptop tucked under his arm. Startled, Elizabeth watched him leave. Then she was alone - or as alone as one could be with a gate technician and assorted others working past midnight with too many goals to achieve.

A few days to find a miracle. Or say goodbye.

* * *

_I was wondering if you would develop a hero complex._

_A hero complex! If anyone has a hero complex here, it's Sheppard!_

_You save the city once and you think you're a superhero. Sometimes we have to admit that we can't do anything._

* * *

Elizabeth found herself in the infirmary, sitting by the bed she had vacated. A chair wheeled up beside her and Dr. Keller flicked her wrist in a quick wave. Both women kept a companionable silence as the sun rose, brushing out lingering shadows with slow warmth.

"I'm sorry if my actions were inappropriate," Jennifer said once the morning was upon them. "As a doctor, it's kind of impossible for me to let someone die if I can do something, no matter how remote the chance is. Don't blame Rodney for what I suggested. The fault is mine for asking that of him."

Elizabeth accepted this with a couple of nods of her head. Outside, the corridors began to reverberate with footfalls and voices, all belonging to people who waited for her commands. She said firmly, "I might not have agreed to it, but I can tell you that Rodney would have done it anyway. I can't change something outside of my power."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"For what?" asked Keller, eyes wide.

"Don't forget, you saved my life."

"But I've put you in this terrible position - you shouldn't thank me, you should fire me!"

"It's not…" Elizabeth paused. "It's done. We need to move on and I still have the greatest confidence in your abilities as the Chief Medi - "

"I've solved it!" Rodney announced as he burst into the infirmary.

Elizabeth twisted in the chair. "What have you solved, Rodney?"

Dr. Keller quietly went to her office, casting a smile back at the two of them. She shut the door.

* * *

_Lizbeth...what would you say to me if you had a minute?_

_Then I would say nothing._

* * *

Tugging at the collar of his black shirt, Rodney pointed the index finger of one hand and gestured it back over his shoulder. Taking the hint, Elizabeth rose and matched her step to his as he walked briskly to the labs. Never one to be silent on the move, Rodney explained, "We don't need to tell the IOA anything, because there won't be anything to tell."

"We talked about this, and we agreed - "

"Actually, we didn't," Rodney corrected. "You just assumed we did. And I - didn't exactly discourage the idea."

"Rodney, get to the point."

They passed Teyla in the corridor, who inclined her head and gave them a strange searching glance but kept walking past. Rodney veered suddenly through a door and tugged Elizabeth with him. Only then did she realise they were holding hands. Seeing two or so scientists in the corner debating over a conduit, Elizabeth let her fingers unthread from her fiancé's.

Rodney spun and held up an electronic tablet. "We render the nanites inert!"

"But you said - "

"I know, turning them off kills you, which would be bad. We're going to replace them with manufactured nanites - so we disable their capability to connect to an uplink or infest in your conscious thought. Slightly lower tech than what you have now but with the Rodney McKay Lifetime Warranty. Guaranteed not to start World War III in your nervous system. Can't say the same for the IOA..."

"Can you do it?" Elizabeth demanded.

He rolled his eyes, complete with arms thrown out, palms up. "Can I - yes, Lizbeth, I just wanted to get your hopes up - "

"Wait," she interjected. "If it was this simple, how come you didn't mention it before?"

"Well there was the risk part, and while you were sleeping off the after effects of the Asuran version of an ice hockey tackle, let's just say that some of us were working on a solution. Pause for effect…" A smug grin smacked onto his face. "We found a solution."

"We?" Elizabeth queried.

Rodney crossed his arms and looked elsewhere. "Zelenka...may have...he'll be in the footnotes."

A tiny flicker of hope. Elizabeth took his hand again and squeezed.

She didn't think anyone noticed. And even if they did...she didn't care.

* * *

_Obviously, you're still the most valuable system in the city._

_

* * *

_

Summons delivered by a lackey of Rodney McKay could rarely go ignored, though Elizabeth chose to delay her return to the labs. Supervising a reboot of systems in an attempt to force the read outs to accept that there was actual damage still in the city was termed important enough for her to resist. But the moment the minor scientist left, she sought John Sheppard.

Radio silence meant burning her calves as she went from room to room, but on her fourth attempt she found him in the sparring room. Sticks set aside, John and Teyla were winding up a discussion on the city's progress - and John's own with the bantos - tinted vaguely orange from the sun through the windows.

"Shouldn't you be in the labs being experimented on by Rodney?" John asked.

"That's what I need to talk about," Elizabeth said. John's team mate rose from her perch. "No - Teyla, stay please. I need to speak to both of you."

Teyla resumed her position, resting her hands over her knees. Her sparring partner opted to prop up his knee and rested his arm over it, casually reaching to rasp his fingers over his chin which clearly had suffered in a night of organising parts of the city.

Elizabeth found a seat also before speaking again. "John, I know being the leader of this expedition is not what you would have wanted, but if it comes to it, I'd like no one else."

His hand dropped from his face and Sheppard leaned forward, about to interrupt. Elizabeth shook her head at him.

"Listen, please," she said. "I don't doubt Rodney's abilities, but should anything put the security of Atlantis at risk, I want to know that you will do what needs to be done."

"If you're asking me to pull the plug on your nanites, then I - "

"We will respect your wishes," Teyla said, glancing at her team mate.

John swiped his wristband over his forehead, agitated, and said simply, "I'll do it."

"Elizabeth," Teyla started, met her eyes and continued calmly, "Just because you may be separated from your people does not make someone else their leader."

"I thank you for that, but there's one thing I must ask of you."

The rusty-hued shadow of a smile passed over Teyla's face. "I will ensure that Rodney knows he can speak with me."

"Was I really not as discreet as I thought?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't think that really matters anymore," John pointed out. "I think I speak for a few people in that a happier Rodney is a slight improvement. He won't fail you, Elizabeth."

* * *

_I know I don't have the best timing. But then when is the right time for...us?_

_Could you ask an easier question - how about the meaning of life, for example?_

_No, Rodney. Don't ignore this. I know you're tired, I know this is a trying time, but I need to know. Is this time right for you?_

_I'm ready when you are._

* * *

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Elizabeth addressed all those assembled in the lab the moment she stepped in the door.

Rodney's response was immediate. "Just let me adjust, oh, three or twelve different settings."

His blue eyes lifted to hers and his tight smile followed. Feeling the same pull at her cheeks, Elizabeth cleared her throat and tried to relax her arms. Zelenka appeared at her side and muttered, "He's very much ready, Dr. Weir."

"I know," Elizabeth said.

"But are you ready?" the Czech scientist asked quietly enough so that no one else could hear.

"I'm not sure I ever will be."

Walking to the low work table that would double as a bed, Elizabeth offered nods and brave smiles to the lab techs and scientists. She floated through the vacuum of held breaths until she reached Rodney. Lying down without order, she forced herself to breathe in the silence. Radek followed and while his boss was fiddling at a console, took one last chance to offer his support.

"Try not to think too much, huh?" he said with a small grin. "It won't take long to actually do, but I cannot promise anything on the length of Rodney's delaying tactics."

"I think I can help you there. Rodney?"

Immediately at her side, leaning over with a worried expression, Rodney didn't have a moment before Elizabeth snagged his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. She felt him straining to keep his balance so slid an arm around him, anchoring him to her. He gestured wildly to their audience. Elizabeth deepened the kiss and knew she had him when his hands framed her face and he closed his eyes.

"Do you need me for this part, Rodney?" Zelenka prompted lightly.

Replacing Elizabeth's lips with a scowl, Rodney detached himself. "Very mature of you."

"Oh please McKay you are one to talk!"

"Boys, please," Elizabeth said. "Isn't there something you should be doing?"

Rodney nodded briskly. "Right. Yes. Snipping later."

The screen beside him became a bright mess of warring blues and greens. Elizabeth could not stop herself. She held her breath.

* * *

_We're a package deal._

* * *

Days on Atlantis seemed tied to the weather. On a good day, the balconies were filled with those basking in the sun between reports, regimes and experiments. Should the skies darken and spill misery down from the clouds, they usually had some other bigger problem to deal with - impending attacks, missing expedition members...in other words, anytime that Elizabeth and Rodney were trying to plan a wedding.

Expecting to be unmarried for as long as her tenure on Atlantis, Elizabeth had no wish to run as blindly into a wedding as she had a proposal.

When Carson returned to them, she realised Rodney was not so content to wait. Then Keller agreed to use her serum, and that was the catalyst.

She understood when Carson asked to be let off the city, but she told him she was aware that Rodney would ask him to be best man. Outlining this to her former CMO, Elizabeth found him unsurprised.

"I always thought it might be that, love," Carson told her. But he didn't want to stay.

Rodney's response was to abduct him and their closest friends for a shotgun wedding on a planet he picked from the database. Completely safe, he assured everyone. Until the giant moth colony that inhabited the planet decided to take offense.

But he wouldn't let anyone cross the event horizon until the civil celebrant on loan from SGC pronounced them legally married.

Then Rodney made sure that he and Elizabeth went through first.

"Rodney, that was reckless - "

He kissed her.

" - and if you hadn't noticed, I still have a city to run."

"No no no, not for a whole week. I found this nice planet in the list, I don't think anyone would know about it and…"

"I don't suppose you can promise a quiet week without being attacked by Wraith or run out by giant moths?"

"No, Lizbeth, I can't."

"I didn't think so. When do we leave?"

Reckless.


End file.
